


I'm Going To Take You By Surprise

by wonderlust71



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole plays guitar/ No curse/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlust71/pseuds/wonderlust71
Summary: This one shot was prompted by the song "Amanda" by Boston. It's my version of Waverly letting Nicole know how she feels if she went to see Nicole at her house instead of the Sheriffs office. This is my first go at writing fanfiction,or anything for that matter. So here we go!I would like to thank my first Beta team theGayNerd and madh4tter404 for editing and making me sound way more articulate then i truly am. I also want to thank Bootsncatz for inspiring me. And for giving the first draft a read and encouraging me to go for it. I admire all three of these individuals! So, thank you! I suggest you go give their stuff a read. It's incredible!





	I'm Going To Take You By Surprise

Gus knows! But how? Waverly wasn’t even sure herself until a short time ago. Was it obvious? And if so. Who else knew? Wynonna? No, not Wynonna. She was oblivious to her surroundings unless it was a bottle of bourbon or a pair of tight-fitting jeans. She never noticed. Oh my God! Does Nicole know? Her thoughts were racing as fast as her heart. Gus,’ words echoing in her head.

“Some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want and who we want.” 

Waverly knew who she wanted. It wasn’t until after she left Gus to take a ride and clear her head when she finally admitted what she wanted.

Waverly always felt special. As if she wasn’t the same as the other girls in town. She remembered even at a young age she didn’t look at girls any differently than she did the boys. Her friends would flirt and tease the boys in school, and Waverly would too. She would go home at night and flip through fashion magazines and think about how beautiful the women were. She often wondered what it would feel like to kiss their lips and hold them close against her body. Just the way her boyfriend did her. She pushed those feelings down and never let them show. She had enough going against her just being an Earp. A descendant of Wyatt Earp. The youngest sister of Wynonna, the girl who shot their father Ward Earp. And Wynonna was put away for talking about demons and family curses. No, Waverly wasn’t willing to risk voicing her opinion on how women looked to her at such a young age. Now things were different and if she was being honest with herself, Nicole, had intrigued her in a way no woman had before now. 

Waverly knew the first time she laid eyes on the tall, dimpled, redhead things were going to be different. The new Purgatory officer was leaning in the doorway of Shorty’s. Nicole was full of confidence and an uncanny swagger. It was in those first few moments Waverly felt the spark. A small ember grew deep inside. The spark was now a roaring flame in her soul. Only growing stronger as she drove her Jeep down the dirt road dust collecting behind the tires.

Waverly wasn’t sure what Nicole’s reaction would be to seeing her at her door. Or how she would feel about what she wanted to tell her. Earlier in the day, Nicole found her walking on the outskirts of town. Waverly had a meltdown about all the changes going on in her life. Taking out her frustrations on the sweet woman beside her. The redhead wanted to comfort her and let her know everything would be okay. She rewarded Nicole’s efforts by telling her they could be friends nothing more. Even though Waverly wasn’t sure how she felt deep down. It was just one more thing she wasn’t sure she could handle. Gus confirmed surprises like love and adoration aren’t always planned. What we want and who we want may be the best thing to happen to us if we give it a chance. Now she was speeding down the dirt road to Nicole. And whatever the future may bring.

After the day Nicole had she decided to bow out of the invite from Nedley and Lonnie to join them at Shorty’s for a round of beer. She wasn’t up for putting on a happy face or running into Waverly. No, Shorty’s belonged to Waverly. It was one of the places she felt safe when she needed to unwind or disconnect. Nicole wasn’t going to intrude. She would just do her brooding at home. The redhead had run into Waverly earlier in the morning. The encounter didn’t go quite as she hoped. She wanted to apologize to the youngest Earp for being such an asshole. However, it turned into another misunderstanding. Leaving Nicole with an ache in her chest she hadn’t felt since her last relationship.

The blooms on the trees and flowers hadn’t quite opened to show their colors. The ground and grass were aching for rain. The world was ready to turn beautiful with hues of purple, pink, red, yellow, and green. .The temperatures during the day were rising but there was still an air of coldness when the sun hid for the night. Although there was still a fair amount of snow on the ground. Nicole felt with enough firewood and alcohol she could ward off the winter chill. She just needed to be out with nature. Hoping the feel of the crisp night would help ease the tightness in her chest. She thought maybe she should dig out the old acoustic guitar she hadn’t played in some time.  
As Waverly entered the driveway to Nicole’s home, she cut the lights on the Jeep. She knew the snow would crunch and muffle the sound of her pulling in. She didn’t want to risk Nicole seeing the reflection from her headlights or her coming out to greet her. She was going to need a moment to collect her thoughts. She had rehearsed what she wanted to say, and nothing was going to stop her. It was only after she had stepped from her Jeep that she noticed no lights were on in the small home.

She outwardly cussed Nicole. “Damn it, Nicole Haught! Of all nights to agree to go out with the boys! I’ll never…find…the courage to…,” Waverly’s voice trailed off when she noticed the reddish-orange glow coming from behind the house.

Waverly knew in a place like Purgatory a person didn’t just go guns blazing into an unknown situation. She crept quietly along crouching below the window panes and skirting her body against the side of the house she peered around the corner. Waverly’s eyes focused and found Nicole sitting on a log. Nicole’s red hair blowing in the wind mimicking the flicker of the flames. Her face was glowing in the light. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as she thought My god she’s beautiful. Waverly couldn’t wait to tell her she thought so. Just as she was about to step from the shadows. Nicole began to play the guitar Waverly hadn’t even noticed her holding.

 

“Is there anything not sexy about this woman?” she thought and then Nicole began to sing. 

Babe, tomorrow’s so far away  
There’s something I just have to say  
I don’t think I can hide what I’m feeling inside  
Another day, knowing’ I love you  
And I ,I’m getting too close again  
And I don’t want to see it end  
If I tell you tonight. Would you turn out the light  
And walk away, knowing’ I love you?  
I’m gonna take you by surprise  
And make you realize…

Nicole stopped, taking a long pull from the bottle between her feet.

“Don’t be stupid Nicole. What would a smart, beautiful, and talented woman like that want with someone like you? You’re just friends. She told you as much just a few hours ago,” she thought.

Waverly startled Nicole out of her head when she spoke, “Why did you stop? I have never heard anything more beautiful.”

Nicole jumped up to her feet reaching to her side for the firearm which wasn’t there. She relaxed a bit when she saw Waverly step into the light. Nicole’s heart was thumping against her chest as the breath caught in her throat Waverly inching closer with each step.

“How…how long have you been standing there?” Nicole stuttered shifting back and forth from foot to foot.

“Long enough to know I’d like to hear more. I didn’t know you could sing! And play guitar? What other things are you hiding Nicole Haught?” Waverly pointedly spoke at Nicole a mischievous grin appearing on her face before dipping her chin looking up at Nicole through her long thick lashes. The smirk on her face reaching to those gorgeous hazel eyes.

If you only knew. Nicole thought

“What are you doing here Waves? I thought you would be at Shorty’s,“ Nicole asked.

“I, I needed to see you.” Waverly responded shyly.

“Well, here I am!” Nicole shouted, arms out to her sides. She immediately regretted the harshness of her response. “I’m sorry Waverly. You have something on your mind. Here, sit,” she gestured to the blanket draped across the log.

“No, you sit. I’m going to need to stand for this.” Waverly said as she paced.

Nicole lowered herself down onto the log confused by what Waverly may have to say. She was afraid to take her eyes off the beautiful brunette worried that if she did she would be gone when she looked back. Nicole reached for the bottle between her feet. As she brought it to her lips Waverly reached out and took it.Taking a big drink before speaking.

“Do you know what I’ve always wanted?” Waverly said as she spun on her heels to face Nicole.

“What?” Nicole replied with a bit of apprehension in her voice.

“To parachute out of a plane at 15,000ft, yeah, to swim far, far out into the ocean. So, that I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck!” Waverly said with a confident urgency in her voice.

“Isn’t that the one that kinda looks like a-?” Nicole spoke.

“Yeah, it is. The point is...I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But, it’s not so easy to be brazen. When the thing that you want, that scares you to death. Is sitting right in front of you..." Waverly said fidgeting with her hands.

“I scare you?” Nicole asked looking into Waverly’s hazel eyes.

“Yes, yes, you do. I don’t want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most, in this world. It's you...,” Waverly responded gently biting her lip.  
At this point, Waverly was standing so close to Nicole the toes of their boots were touching. Nicole had to look up to see into Waverly’s eyes. She opened her mouth to respond. Before Nicole could speak Waverly had her pinned beneath her on the log. Nicole grunted not prepared for the impact of the smaller woman. Their lips crashing together in a frenzy. Hands searching and running through hair as their breath stilled when their lips met. As the kiss turned from something frantic to out of control and then to soft and tender, a hint of a longing for something more. Nicole let out a sigh as her head spun.

“How is this real? How is the most beautiful woman in the world here? Kissing me? Waverly Earp is kissing ME!”

From the first time, she laid eyes on the most popular girl in Purgatory. Nicole was smitten. Using the plot of wanting a cappuccino she found herself at Shorty’s door watching Waverly prepare for the opening. She did her best to be smooth, but subtlety wasn’t her strong point. She made sure Waverly knew before she left by leaving her business card on the bar that she had an interest in spending time together. The decision in Waverly’s hands.

Now, here they were, weeks later. Their bodies wrapped up in each other in her backyard. Fingers tangled in auburn and brunette hair. Two hearts pounding and breath shortening in between each urgent kiss. It wasn’t exactly how Nicole envisioned their first kiss but she wasn’t complaining! If she was unsure of Waverly’s feelings before tonight she was making them perfectly clear now with every kiss as she pulled Nicole closer. Waverly’s lips tasted of cotton candy lip gloss with just a hint of 100 proof whiskey dripping off the tip of her tongue. She smelled of sweet apples and cherry blossoms. Nicole intended on inhaling every bit of Waverly’s scent.  
Just as she was coming out of her head and back into the moment. Waverly leaned back straddling Nicole’s lap. Her knees resting on either side of her hips.

“Do me a favor Nicole?” Waverly asked.

“Anything Waverly,” Nicole responded.

“Sing for me,” Waverly requested.

“Waves...,” Nicole huffed as she tried to get up. “Now? You want me to sing now?” Nicole asked impatiently.

“Yes, sing the song you were singing when I got here. Please, Nicole, sing it like you were going to before you stopped,” Waverly asked with a small smile.

Nicole looked up at the angel looking back at her. A face she had dreamt of a thousand times. How could she say no to Waverly? She couldn’t. Ugh, she was doomed.

“Sure Waverly. Whatever you want,” Nicole retorted as she reached over and grabbed the guitar. Picking up where she had left off. She began to sing.

I’m gonna take you by surprise  
And make you realize,  
Waverly  
I’m gonna tell you right away,  
I can’t wait another day,  
Waverly  
I’m gonna take you by the hand  
And make you understand,  
Waverly  
I love you

And I feel like today’s the day  
I’m looking for the words to say  
Do you want to be free,are you ready for me to  
To feel this way  
I don’t want to lose ya

So, it may be too soon I know  
The feelings take so long to grow  
If I tell you today will you turn me away  
And let me go?  
I don’t want to lose you

I’m gonna take you by surprise  
And make you realize,  
Waverly  
I’m gonna tell you right away,  
I can’t wait another day,  
Waverly  
I’m gonna take you by the hand  
And make you understand  
Waverly  
Oh girl 

You and I  
I know that we can’t wait  
And I swear, I swear it’s not a lie girl  
Tomorrow may be too late  
You, you and I girl  
We can share a life together  
It’s now or never  
And tomorrow may be too late  
And feelin the way I do  
I don’t want to wait my whole life through  
To say, I’m in love with you

Nicole didn’t look at Waverly until she finished the last note. Worried what her eyes may see on the younger woman’s face. When she did, Nicole was met with hazel eyes wide and full of tears.

“I’m sorry Waves! If it’s too much too soon. If you want to leave, I understand,” Nicole rambled rushing her words out.

Waverly didn’t leave. Looking down on the woman who, out of nowhere, had stolen her heart.

“Nicole, you ever met someone and instantly knew in your heart that they meant something to you?” Waverly asked softly.

Nicole looked up at Waverly. Not able to keep the smile from growing on her face, “Yeah Waverly, I might kinda get that.”

 

Waverly stood up and reached down taking Nicole’s hand as she pulled her to her feet kissing her softly before leading Nicole into the house. For once in Waverly Earp's’ life, she was going to do the one thing that scared her the most. Lucky for Nicole Haught the one thing, was her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you got this far you either want to leave a comment to encourage me to try another, yell at me and tell me it's garbage, or leave Kudos. Whatever you do. I'm here for it!


End file.
